Or for Worse
by kayfanatik
Summary: second chapter updated...sorry about the smae chapter thing,...am new at this, it won't happen again!!! R/R!!!
1. disappointment

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be!!  
  
Read and review, flames welcome if necessary.first fanfic  
  
Summary: Kay is back to good, but something is wrong. What could it be and will it destroy her life and her baby's life?  
  
Kay's POV "Friday! At last, my paycheck arrives!" I exclaim. It was my first job since working at the Book Café besides the Bed and Breakfast. There was a new book I was dying to have, and I could finally have it.  
  
I ran downstairs to the kitchen only to see my mother making her notorious tomato soup cake. The stench made me gag, but I didn't reveal my disgust. I had just started living with my family again, I didn't want to spoil anything.  
  
"Good morning, Kay, how about a good slice of soup cake for breakfast?" Mom asked pleasantly.  
  
"Uh sure, but cut me out a small slice, please, I'm not really hungry."  
  
Foot steps echoed upstairs as Jessica ran down the hall.  
  
"Jeez, I wish she'd be a little quieter when she walks. She might wake Charity."  
  
I looked at my concerned mother and rolled my eyes. Some things never change. I felt a small kick in the small, well rather large of my belly. I winced from the pain, but I smiled broadly from the strength.  
  
"Ma, the baby's getting stronger, I can feel it!"  
  
suddenly charity came prancing in humming and cheery. I liked her cheeriness, but did she ever come down the stairs with a frown on? Did she always have to be so pleasing? It gave me a little bit of a sickening feeling to know that some one could be so happy and content.  
  
"Good morning Charity, did you sleep well? Did Jessica wake you? she was awfully loud wasn't she, how about some cake for breakfast? Do you want to go to the mall today?"  
  
Charity looked at me, then back at my mother.  
  
"Uh, I slept well, no Jess didn't wake me, cake sounds great, and if Kay goes to the mall, I'm in!"  
  
I grinned. Yes! I so wanted to go to the mall and I was grateful that Charity would invite me to go with her. I was, though, put down that my mother didn't ask me first. I guess that I just had to accept the fact that Charity would always come first in my mother's eyes. I resented it, but at the same time, I couldn't care less.  
  
"Sure and make sure that Jessica gets an invite," I said. Did I just say that? Me, invite Jessica, my bratty snotty sister?  
  
"Why Kay, of course we'll tell her," Mom said, amazed as well.  
  
I got up from where I was sitting, my hand on my back, supporting the bulge and then said goodbye as I walked out the door to get my paycheck from Beth.  
  
"Kay! Hey wait up!"  
  
I turned slightly to see my baby's father funning toward me. I waved and smiled.  
  
"Miguel, hi! I was just heading over to the Book Café."  
  
Miguel scratched his clean shaven face.  
  
"Ok, well, I'll go with you then, just let me pop in and say hello to Charity, I'll be right back."  
  
I smiled and waited as he ran back to my house. I waited. I waited. I waited Almost ten minutes had passed, I decided to go to the book café my self. Hurt and teary, I looked back at the house one more time and slowly headed for my paycheck. 


	2. blackouts

Again, not mine!!!  
  
I was surprised that not many people were at the café besides an occasional student looking for a book no doubt. Beth was behind the counter, her belly bulging as well.  
  
"Beth, hi!" I greeted, trying to disguise my displeasure.  
  
Beth grinned at me and then frowned.  
  
"HI, have you heard any news about Sheridan? I'm so worried about her and Luis. I want Luis to be in my life when this baby is born, and I don't want to have him worrying and thinking about Sheridan all the time."  
  
I nodded in agreement. If Charity would have disappeared, Miguel would have been thinking of nothing but her, he wouldn't be thinking of me and the baby.  
  
"So how is the pregnancy going? Are you feeling it move and kick?" I asked excitedly.  
  
Beth looked radiant, "Oh yes, I just felt it move earlier this morning."  
  
"Me too! Isn't this going to be exciting? You, me, Gwen and Sheridan, all pregnant at the same time! Isn't that going to be something?"  
  
Beth looked down and frowned.  
  
"Any way, I assume you are here for your paycheck!"  
  
My smile faltered when she changed the subject so abruptly. I nodded about the paycheck. "Why of course. Beth, tell me, exactly how much did I earn this month?"  
  
She gave me a face that basically said " Don't Push It." and she handed me the glorious piece of paper.  
  
I read it aloud: "Pay to the order of Kay Bennett, five hundred dollars and eighty-nine cents?! Beth.YOU RULE! I love you!!!!"  
  
She chuckled. "I'm not that nice. I payed you one hundred dollars in advance.I'm expecting for you to work extremely hard when I'm away. I'm due before you, remember? You at least have a month left before you give birth."  
  
We ended the conversation due to a needy customer who didn't know how to use the cappacino machine.  
  
"Oh god, I'll be right over to help you with that!" Beth cried as the woman looked desperately over at Beth as the hot liquid spurted all over the floor.  
  
I collected the rest of my things and headed over to the bank. I wanted to get this check cashed and fast. This book.it was calling my name.  
  
"Kay.Kay.."  
  
It started to get really stuffy. I watched a couple walk past me, they were staring at me.  
  
"Kay.Kay."  
  
"I'm coming book!"  
  
Everything around me started to spin.I saw shades of red, blue, white and then I felt like I was falling...was I dreaming? I could have sworn that blur looked like Miguel.  
  
"Kay!"  
  
"Miguel." I whispered as everything around me stopped spinning. I felt myself fall on the hard pavement with "whump" as everything in my world turned to darkness.  
  
Author's note: hey thanks kayguelfan.me being new at this and everything, I'm sorta a spaz..lol, thanks for the reviews and I'm hoping to get more 


End file.
